


何处（9）【完结】

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921
Kudos: 7





	何处（9）【完结】

若真论起得意，恐怕整个天津卫的人都比不上江淮远。

南京的命令还没下来，何世安倒先往上递了辞呈。

何家本来仅有三个儿子，大哥早先参军战死，如今父亲最疼爱的幼弟又死的这么不光彩且冤枉，外头的闲言碎语加上内心中的气恼，累的何统勋一病不起，就连何世明的头七也没跟着操办。

何世安是个心肠极软的，早已无心留恋官场，此时更是一心扑在老父的身体上，何统勋眼前只剩这么一个儿子，知他有意辞官也由着他去，反正何家家底殷实，就算不做官吃上几辈子也足够，他不想这唯一的儿子再闹出什么好歹。

这些缘由非其中人不知，所以在外面看来，他江淮远倒更像兵不血刃似的升了总长。

二人虽都焦急，可官场不像菜场，哪里是个说走就走的地方，工作交接也需要些时候，一来二去，江淮远便等到了早春时节才顶替上任。

他这边在官场上春风得意，那边小翠的肚子也跟着初春的嫩芽一同顶起来，大夫来瞧时她已经怀了一两月，到底时她年幼懵懂才浑然未觉。

如此这般，江淮远便有了帮忙安胎的借口，他可以堂而皇之的摆脱夏玲，日日留宿在玫瑰园中。

小翠满心欢喜，只当他对自己情真深重，就算不能同房也要日日守着她，哪里知道江淮远每日趁她睡下，就偷溜进她楼下的仆人房里，与别人在榻上纠缠。

小顺子经了上一回的事，便不再出门去了，成天幽囚在别馆里，倒比小翠那个做太太的还像只金丝雀。

他只每日上大门口的信箱里去收小利子的信，那也是他和外界唯一的联系，是他心中的慰藉与希望。

日子并算不上无聊。

没有人比他更当心小翠的胎，他知道那是她下半辈子富贵荣华，一边起早贪黑的伺候，怕她冷了怕她刮蹭到，另一边翠喜的孩子也能下地了，两个圆滚滚的小肉球走路不伶俐，每日在地上半滚着，还偏爱在他身边玩，他也爱逗弄他们。

江淮远白天不在，一屋子人无所顾忌的欢欢笑笑，日子倒真是过得和美。

他只要挨过夜晚就好。

小顺子的门没有锁，那东西根本用不上，他的睡眠也很浅，也是一样没用，睡深了还要被折腾醒，倒会更难受。

寂静的深夜，咯吱的门声就是他噩梦的开始。

江淮远今天犹为粗暴，胸中像憋着一团气，全都撒在了床上，不知道他是对谁。

除了酒店那次，江淮远之后见到小顺子乖顺都不曾折磨他，就算玩个花样也会体谅他的身体，今次倒像拿他泄气一样。

气撒完了，他看着小顺子蜷缩着一团的可怜样又心疼，居然破天荒的给他按摩起腰背来。

小顺子反倒有些受宠若惊，他吃不准他阴晴不定的性格，不知道他打一鞭子给一糖枣的意思，背上的肌肉都绷的紧紧地，更像是受刑。

江淮远揉开他紧绷的肩胛，语气带了些愧疚，"嵩儿，对不起，我心里有事。"

小顺子不答话，由着他说，想江淮远如今位高权重，他们这些当官的个个小心，平日说话要留十二分精神，他出来进去，身后副官就站着两个，周围竟然没个可以交心的人。

"调来的那个副手成天给我找麻烦，副总统的人有什么了不起？倒真是风水轮流转了，如今轮到别人来惦记我的位置！"

他鼻子里挤出一声冷哼，"到底是副手的人，只能做副手，我是跟着总统的，什么时候都不吃亏。"

他一个平头百姓，又没读过什么书，凭着一番波折跻身到如今官位，入赘夏家只是他艰难的开始，后面自然也有他自己下的功夫。

小顺子想到他的不易，于心不忍，叹口气道，"何必做大官呢，做的越大越艰难。"

江淮远见他心忧自己，又说了这样的体贴话，心里的气恼就像变戏法似的一溜烟的消失了。

他在小顺子背上吻了一口，欣喜道，"我不难，我就喜欢做官，我以后还要做更大的，说不定副总统都有的做！"

小顺子知道没人偷听，可也受不了他的口无遮拦，扭身就要去捂他的嘴，一转身倒是自己的腰先吃不消，疼的倒抽了一口凉气。

江淮远心疼的伸出手，又不敢落下去，嘴里直骂自己，"我该死我该死，都怪我。"

他这样愣头愣脑的样子倒让小顺子想到两人年少时，他俩第一次做这事，他也被江淮远折腾惨了，江淮远碰他一个指头他都疼的发抖，他也像这样在一边骂着，恨不得把自己的手剁掉似的。

江淮远小心的挪动身体，把小顺子搂在怀里，被子把俩人盖了个严实，他借着被窝拢住的热气轻轻揉揉安抚他的腰背。

"笑什么？不疼了？"

小顺子让他一唤从回忆里抽神，面前这个江淮远，物是人非，他恨也不是爱也不能，只又叹了一口气。

江淮远看他忧虑的蹙着眉，蔚蓝的夜色映衬在他水润的桃花眼里，样子别提多动人，他又忍不住亲亲他的脸颊。

"你身上有一股甜腻腻的奶香味，好闻的很。"

小顺子想起翠喜两个小球球一样的奶孩子，慈爱的弯起眉眼，"许是平安和吉庆的吧，他俩白天总要窝在我怀里才睡的踏实，一觉醒来口水都流了我一身。"

江淮远对他这副疼爱的模样尤为吃味，伸出舌头去舔他"香气扑鼻"的锁骨，"两个小屁孩儿成天粘着你，真该死。"

小顺子听他这么骂孩子，伸手捶了他一下，锤完才后悔，虽然力道不大，可也怕把他惹恼，怎知江淮远不怒反笑。

"你是在与我打情骂俏？"

他又去亲吻小顺子的手掌，快慰道，"嵩儿，我喜欢你这样与我亲近，你要永远听话，与我天长地久，这样就是给我大总统我也不当了。"

他眼眸中火热的情爱倒不是假的，只是小顺子无法承受，他又担心起自己的屁股。

江淮远看他受惊的样子发笑，在他肉乎乎的臀上轻捏了一把，"知道你辛苦，我只抱着你睡，不做别的了。"

屋里实在太暗，江淮远很想把他漂亮的模样看清楚，他去看屋里唯一的一扇窗户，窗户外爬满了爬山虎，网一样的交错着，把本就不明朗的月光悉数拦在外面。

江淮远一笑，像是心里有了什么主意，"嵩儿，睡吧，以后我要送你一份礼物。"

小翠怀了孕身子沉，每日要睡到晌午才醒，她又住在楼上，小顺子倒不怕被她发现，只是江淮远清早出门时常会对面起床做早饭的翠喜打个照面，他们二人不介意，可总会闹出一番让小顺子羞愧的脸红来。

今天小顺子起晚了。他一睁眼，阳光劈头盖脸的砸下来，好悬又把他砸晕过去，他眯了几下眼睛去瞧，原本攀附在窗户外的爬山虎都不见了，两扇光洁干净的窗子重见天日，日光耀目温暖，照的屋子里亮堂堂暖洋洋的，看来今天也是个大晴天。

小顺子出了门，外面小翠和翠喜正坐在沙发上吃茶，小翠没有做太太的架子，看他起晚了反而调侃起来，"小顺子，你惫懒！"

小顺子自打擦了油泥她也不叫她叔叔了，偶尔还调皮的喊他两声哥哥，乐的看他害羞。

小顺子想到自己赖床的原因，羞得红了耳根，还是翠喜好心帮他解围，扯出两块红绸布，"小顺子，我和小翠在给孩子绣兜兜，你瞧哪个花样好？"

小顺子摸了摸丝滑的绸布，水一样的滑不溜手，染的颜色也纯正，江淮远给的，自然都是上好的料子。

小顺子扯了一条祥云暗纹的，"这个吉利，这个好。"

小翠捂着嘴巴笑了，"我也得意这个，翠喜姐姐偏要那块顶红的，难道要给我儿子缝个喜袍？"

翠喜伸手刮她的脸，"你啊你，真是急性子，孩子还没出生呢，就惦记娶亲，这么快就想变个老婆子？"

小顺子瞧她两个欢喜的样子心里也高兴，找了个位置坐下，给自己也倒了杯茶看她们都斗嘴。

"变个老婆子也不怕！"小翠的脸被红布映得绯红，"淮远爱我，他会一辈子对我好的。"

翠喜拿眼睛去瞧小顺子，小顺子倒比她还先展出个笑容来，应和道，"太太说得对。"

小翠乐呵呵的拿剪刀裁布，小顺子看着那一堆边角料觉得可惜。

"反正没有事做，你俩教我缝缝东西吧。"

三人都是穷苦人家出来的，如今过了好日子也没忘本，自然都不想浪费，翠喜抖擞着布料，本来就是裁给小孩做的衣裳，边角料也剩的小的可怜。

"这么小缝个什么呢，总不好七八块的一同缝起来做块大补丁。"

小顺子转转眼珠，看着那块三角形的，"缝个平安符吧，给吉庆和平安也缝一个，过两天去庙里沾沾香火，比那纸折的还好保管。"

小翠觉得有理，便挪了位置到他身边准备教他，翠喜扯了他胳膊一把，"你一早上也不吃饭就在这缝东西，这些有什么要紧的？又不急，我先去给你热口饭来。"

小顺子点点头，看她起身往厨房走，玻璃窗把日光一晃，他像想起来什么事。

"我早起来看到窗户上那些爬山虎都没了，是谁这样好心？"

小翠在他身边轻笑起来，"是淮远，一早上他自己踩着梯子亲自去刮的，他说照这么长迟早会长到我屋里去，遮了光就不好了，看你睡得熟，我们谁也没去叫。"

她幸福的笑容让小顺子不敢直视，便低头道，"是大爷有心了。"

小翠沉浸在美好的梦里，她抚了抚微微隆起的腹部，目光远眺着，"我是真想为他生个儿子来，我知道你和翠喜姐姐为我好，盼我生个儿子能安稳做太太，我不计较这些，我以前听人家说，生孩子很疼，还会死人，我现在都不怕，我就算死，也要为淮远生个儿子。"

小顺子看她对江淮远痴爱如此，心里发酸又发苦，揉了揉干涩的眼眶，嘴里啐了一口，"呸呸呸，没个忌讳！说什么不吉利的话。"

小翠拖住他的手臂，依偎在他肩膀上，咯咯的笑出了声，"呸呸呸，我也不想，我还想和你们好好过日子，我们现在这样欢欢乐乐多好，我想一辈子都这样。"

小顺子抚着她乌黑的头发，本来嫁人后她的长发盘起来做了发髻，如今有了孕不方便又披散下来，他手下黑缎一样的柔顺，柔软的他心疼，便不再觉得自己身上疼痛，他说，"会的，以后都是这样的好日子，一辈子都是这样的好日子。"

三个人聚在一堆活忙了一上午针线活，小顺子听见外面自行车铃声，知道是邮差来了，便放下手里东西去外面取信。

小利子也不知道是不是还在置气，虽然信也左一封又一封的往回寄可总也不说许多，小顺子问他在南京做什么，他怎么都不肯说。

不过他的字倒是日渐工整起来，会写的字也多了，小顺子知道，这就代表他有在学习文化。

他才把信拿进屋，翠喜就抱着孩子围上来，孩子长大了，她抱两个就显得吃力，小顺子伸手替她接了平安。

翠喜拿起信，指着上面歪歪扭扭的字，"小利子这是喝醉了？"

她虽然不认识几个字，但字形还是看的清楚的。

小顺子也奇怪，他的字怎么写的倒比以前还歪扭，他忙拆了信，小利子写他在南京办的事差不多了，过一阵子就能回来。

翠喜听他转述，吐出一口瓜子皮笑道，"小兔崽子说话怎么这么老成，他是什么人？又有什么事要办？"

小顺子的眉毛却拧的紧紧地，"他要回来？"

翠喜一顿，手里的瓜子扔下散了一桌，她偷瞄一眼一无所知的小翠，压低声音道，"他回来？怎么回来？"

小翠兀自欣喜着，"你们两个做什么？小利子回来不是件高兴事吗？你们怎么像见了鬼似的？"

小顺子转头换了副表情，笑道，"是高兴事，我们只是担心他。"

他展了信纸，写的回信却是另一番说辞，嘱咐他江淮远如今势力通天，这次回来再被他逮到恐怕不是胳膊脱臼那么简单的事。

小顺子在信封装了信，又塞了给他缝好的平安符，他不指望小利子出人头地，哪怕一辈子都只能写着歪歪扭扭的字，做个一穷二白的平头百姓，他只要他平安就好。

小顺子这封信一去，小利子的信几个月都没有再寄来，他人也没个踪影，小顺子没办法，只好每天都去码头上看，担心他不听话跑回来，又害怕他是在回来的途中出了什么意外，他寄出去的信也像是石沉大海，每日每夜都过不安稳。

江淮远和那个副手的斗争好像越发激烈了，十天有八天他都是阴着脸，甚至这两天都没来玫瑰园，小顺子跑出来也是知道他没心思管自己，他只要比江淮远早回玫瑰园就好，最多晚上多吃点苦，他受惯了，没什么的。

眼瞧着夕阳顺着桅杆爬下去，小顺子担心江淮远回来见不到他又要发疯，便快步跑回了玫瑰园。

他还没进屋，先听见里面传来了翠喜震天动地的恸哭声，不知道出了什么事，楼下一个人都没有，小顺子便直直地冲到了楼上。

卧房的门大开着，小翠顶着白惨惨的一张脸躺在床上，屋里好大一股血腥味，旁边还站着个老郎中，见到小顺子，以为他是这家的男主人，走近了冲他摇摇头，"先生节哀，夫人的孩子保不住了，你们都还年轻，以后还有的是机会。"

小顺子像被雷劈中一样，头脑昏沉，眼前一片白茫茫的，他走过去扶起痛哭的翠喜，"好端端的，怎么会这样，到底出了什么事？"

翠喜还未答话，榻上的小翠先开了口，她苍白的脸上滑出两道眼泪，"淮远出事了，我和翠喜姐姐听人说，他要让人压到南京去审判，我就说他这几天怎么不来，还连句话都没有，我本来想去寻他，怎料路上被人推了一把······"

她说得痛苦，说到最后一个字时已经是气都喘不上来。

小顺子安抚了她，又去问翠喜，"大爷到底怎么了？"

翠喜摇摇头，"官家的事，我们怎么知道！我只是买菜时候听得小贩谈论，说海关副手顶替了正手，又说什么副总统换了总统，南京那边打起来了什么的，我只听到他们说新来的总统不得意江淮远，要治他的罪。"

"怪我没拦住小翠，我都不敢用力拦她，路上的人倒是各个凶得很，把她撞了个跟头······"

屋里两个女人一声一声的接着哭，小顺子没有办法，只好先送走了大夫，又小翠要了许多金条准备去海关找江淮远。

小顺子使了两根金条，被海关的人打发走，去了押着江淮远的警察局。

门口的人穿着黑压压的警服端着枪，阎王爷似的生人勿近，见到他手里亮闪闪的金条，脸上总算有了点人气，可一听他说江淮远的名字，倒是连金条也不敢收了。

“你还敢提那个人？你是什么人？”

这个凶巴巴的问完话，那边那个贼眉鼠眼的上下打量着小顺子。

“这张漂亮脸蛋儿还瞧不出来？他是那姓江的养着玩的小白脸呢！”

他过来拍拍小顺子的细腰，咋么咋么嘴，“这身量，倒比胡同里的还带劲儿。”

小顺子羞愤的躲开，有求于人又不好发作，那人痞痞的笑，“看你这兔儿爷是个讲情义的，哥哥跟你说句实话，姓江的完了，他连老婆都顾不上，更别说你，拿着这两根金条自己活命去吧！”

小顺子见他话头松动，正要向前追问，那人握着细长的枪杆瞪起眼睛，呵斥道：“别不知死活，赶紧滚！”

小顺子倒不是怕死，只是翠喜和小翠还要他照顾。他知道再纠缠也问不出所以然，心里虽然焦急，也只能悻悻而归。

小顺子回去和翠喜说了实话，嘴里应承着自己会想办法，最起码见上江淮远一面，可他这样的身份哪有办法，得罪了新总统，那便是全天下人都没有办法的事。

他们只能先应付着小翠，不叫她伤心。

小顺子奔波一天，已是浑身疲惫，翠喜看他辛苦，给他把做给小翠安神的那锅鸡汤又滚了滚。

小顺子没有胃口，但也不想像上次似的晕在街上，只能强迫自己喝。

一碗热乎乎的汤水流进身体，尝不出滋味，也总算熨帖些。

俩人沉默无言的坐在沙发上，翠喜看着扶手上那一叠布料，上面还有几件是她们已经为孩子做好的衣服，她是当过娘的，自然懂得这切肤之痛，又嘤嘤的哭泣起来。

小顺子听着剜心，拍了拍她的手，“这几天你去楼上陪着小翠睡吧，我怕她做傻事。”

翠喜点点头，擦擦眼泪，安慰他道，“你也别难过，姓江的有这遭，也不算冤枉，他害了那么多人……”

她知道小顺子心肠软，如今定然是一点也不会埋怨江淮远的不是。

她抿抿嘴巴，“救不了他也别把自己赔进去，不然我和小翠要指望谁。”

小顺子苦笑道，“放心，而且我也没有那么大的本事。”

小顺子也会想，如果不是江淮远害死了何世明，保不齐他还能帮他说上几句话。

他这般做事不留情，又不肯收敛自己的锋芒和野心，最后到底还是害了他自己。

等翠喜上了楼，小顺子便自己窝在沙发上草草睡了。

清早他也是被翠喜叫醒的。

小顺子揉揉眼睛，看她一脸喜色，还以为是江淮远的事有了转机。

翠喜看他迷糊，轻轻拧了把他的胳膊。

“小顺子！你瞧瞧是谁！”

那人逆着光站着，还带着墨色镜片的眼镜，身材高瘦，穿一身深色的板正军装，无论怎么看也不像江淮远。

翠喜惊叫着，“是我们小利子呀！”

小利子？

小顺子猛一起身，眼前漆黑，正站不稳，被伸手那人扶了一把。

小顺子凑近才看见，那墨色镜片后的一只左眼竟然紧闭着布满伤痕。

他还没站稳就抚上他的脸颊，“眼睛怎么了……”

小利子半年没见，身高窜了一大截，倒好像比他还高。

他满不在意道，“救人伤的，没事的。”

小顺子站定，这才看见小利子身后还站着两个魁梧的兵，他想起昨天在警局碰到的人，突然紧张起来。

“你也出事了吗？”

小利子一笑，可能是太久不见，小顺子一时看他竟然陌生起来。

他挥了挥手，那两个兵便听话的退了出去，翠喜看他这副气派的样子，欣喜的不得了。

“小利子这是出息了？当官了？”

小利子对她笑笑，不搭话，只问，“卧房在哪里，我看他好像还没睡醒。”

翠喜伸手一指，他便扶着小顺子走了进去。

才一进门，小顺子就被扯着衣领咬了嘴巴。

小利子太急，差点把他的牙齿都磕破了。

小顺子被他死死的按在怀里，都快不能呼气，他想起每日在港口上看人打捞的鱼，也是这样被吊起来，再死死的按在甲板上不能动弹。

小利子与他头顶着头，热气喷薄到他睫毛上微微颤动，他望着他水一样的眼睛，迫不及待想要跌进去。

“小顺子，我好想你。”

小顺子把他推开一点，不计较他的无理，挣扎着去捏他的手臂，“眼睛到底怎么了？身上还有哪里有伤吗？”

小利子笑了笑，小顺子有些恍然，像在他身上看到了江淮远的影子似的骇人。

“我好得很，我现在可是新任大总统的小女婿了。”

小顺子一怔，手下再无半点力气，由着小利子把他的手胡乱揣在手心。

“我的眼睛是为了救他小女儿受伤的，因祸得福，我也被那女孩相中，不过我心里没她，只想拿她做个跳板。”

“不是只有他江淮远有钱有势，我现在也不过是一人之下。”

江淮远好像彻底上了小利子的身，他贪婪无情的模样让小顺子浑身发抖。

“小顺子。”

“小爹爹。”

“我心里只有你。”

“我再不会让人把你从我手里抢走了。”

小顺子退无可退，往后一仰，撞开了那扇窗。

小利子把他按在窗台上，脸颊摩挲着他的脸颊，手下更是急不可耐的去解他的纽扣，小顺子一偏头，好像闻到了玫瑰花香。

他看到一束火红的玫瑰盛开在他的窗下，只是因为幼小低矮，往常都被窗沿遮住了。

他想起江淮远说过，要送他一份礼物。

他的衣服被撕开，纽扣蹦跶着飞到窗外去。

小顺子仰头看天上，那是一轮不能让人直视的太阳。

它那样耀眼，光辉，明亮。

人们追捧太阳，因为每次日出都是新的一天，好像一切都能重新开始。

小利子落在他脖颈上的牙齿仿佛要把他的血肉咬开。

小顺子很疼，又说不上来哪里疼。

他只能迎着刺目的日光流下泪来。


End file.
